Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to construction devices and building structures and in particular to a new and useful construction device and method of conditioning a structure surface.
Building structures are known in which the transmission of heat or light therethrough can be varied by placing additional objects over the surface or behind the surface or by shifting the structural panels so that they are oriented either to receive the light or to be in a position such that they reflect it or block it. In addition such structures may be associated with shutters or other deflectors for varying the characteristics of the surface as well as for varying the sun rays which are received by the surface or reflected thereby. A disadvantage of the known structures is that they are usually arranged in a fixed orientation and the characteristics of the structures cannot be changed very easily and without great expense.